El significado de San Valentín
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Por un enfado, Sora y Yamato no están juntos el día de San Valentín, pero aunque estén separados este día sigue siendo muy importante para ellos, ¿lograrán reconciliarse a tiempo para pasarlo juntos?... SORATO de San Valentín!


_**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen... pero vete preparandote Toei****, algun día me tocara la lotería y toooodo sera mío, (jajajajajajajajajajaja... cof, me atragante)**_

**EL SIGNIFICADO DE SAN VALENTÍN**

Sola, completamente sola en el apartamento donde vivía. Cualquiera que conociese a Sora Takenouchi diría que ese no podía ser su apartamento, ya que la pelirroja siempre se había caracterizado por su orden y limpieza y ese pequeño apartamento carecía de todo eso. Cajas en el suelo aún sin abrir, ropa tirada por encima de la cama y la cena de anoche sin recoger. Pero en estos momentos nada de eso le importaba, en un rincón, con la cabeza metida entre las piernas y sujetándose las rodillas con fuerza, la joven lloraba sin descanso, ya sin lagrimas puesto que toda la noche había dado mucho de si. Y de ese forma amaneció el día de San Valentín para Sora.

*******

Solo, completamente solo en la pensión donde se alojaba. Comiendo un trozo de pizza revenido y bebiendo una lata de cerveza, arrojando todo por el suelo, no se molestaba en recogerlo, ¿para que?, ella ahora no le diría nada, había vuelto a su soltería, podría hacer lo que quisiese en cada momento, entonces ¿Por qué Yamato Ishida se sentía tan vacío?, ¿en verdad había recuperado su libertad?, y observando la lata de cerveza que manchaba el suelo, una irónica sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, ¿de que servia poder tirar cerveza por el suelo si nadie iba a venir a regañarte por ello? Con el pensamiento de ella en la cabeza el joven Ishida se dejo caer encima de la cama, aún era pronto para dormir, pero a él le daba igual, quería quedarse dormido cuanto antes y que el día siguiente pasábase lo más rápido posible, se sentía incapaz de vivir ese día sin ella, y de esa forma el día de San Valentín empezaría para Yamato.

*******

No le quedaban más lagrimas, y aunque le quedasen tampoco las sacaría, estaba harta, debía ser fuerte, era ella, Sora Takenouchi, la chica que nunca se había mostrado vulnerable, pero es que ahora se trataba de él, Yamato Ishida, el único chico capaz de sacar a relucir sus debilidades. De todas formas no podía seguir llorando, no debía, ¡era la portadora del amor!, debía comportarse como tal y celebrar este día aunque por primera vez en muchos años no tuviese con quien pasarlo.

Por fin se levanto, y tras darse una ducha bien fría, limpio por ultima vez sus ojos llorosos, estaba decidida, no lloraría más por él. Pronto empezó a recoger el apartamento, estaba desastroso, y ella no era así. Las cajas de Yamato las aparto a un rincón, _"si no quiere volver, que no vuelva, mañana las bajare a la basura"_, la ropa que quedaba en el armario la guardo en el altillo, "_pueda que quiera recogerla, sino también ira a la basura_". Sorprendentemente la pelirroja estaba cumpliendo su promesa, ni una lagrimas más iba a derramar por él, y tras dejar su vivienda reluciente, se merecía un gran desayuno.

-¡Au!, mierda.- maldijo al ver como se había hecho un corte en la mano.

Y entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que no le hacia falta cortar tantas naranjas, nadie más bebería zumo mas que ella, "_la culpa la tiene él, por su culpa me he cortado la mano"._ Y mientras lavaba su corte y observaba como la sangre corría por el desagüe, su mirada se quedó fija en lo que llevaba en el dedo, la alianza resplandecía aún cuando estaba llena de sangre, y le maldijo de nuevo, ya que por su culpa no pudo cumplir su promesa, y una vez más, las lagrimas se adueñaron de ella.

*******

-Y aún solo es la una…- maldijo el rubio al mirar su reloj y ver que solo había pasado una hora de este maldito día.

Se volteaba de un lado a otro, odiaba esa cama, de hecho odiaba cualquier cama si no estaba ella, con ella seria capaz de dormir hasta de pie, pero así, solo, le era imposible conciliar el sueño y la maldijo por ello, por lo dependiente que le había hecho, era él, Yamato Ishida, el solitario que no necesitaba el cariño de nadie, pero es que se trataba de ella, Sora Takenouchi, la única chica capaz de enternecerle, de sacar su lado humano, la única persona a la que le mostraba sus debilidades.

Pero se acabo, no podía seguir lamentándose, si su destino era ser un lobo solitario seria un lobo solitario, jugar a tener familia había sido divertido pero en el fondo Yamato siempre supo que algún día todo esto acabaría, que algún día Sora se daría cuenta de que ese chico no era para ella, rezó durante años para que eso no pasase, y tras casarse pensó que lo había conseguido, que podría tener una familia, pero al fin despertó y volvió a la realidad, era un solitario, y eso nunca cambiaria.

Se levantó de la cama y como si de un zombi se tratase se asomó a la pequeña terraza. Observó las estrellas, las resplandecientes estrellas de esa ciudad tan lejana a su hogar, tan lejana a ella. Sonrío con tristeza, ansiaba tanto llegar a ellas, lo había deseado y parecía que lo cumpliría, todo estaba saliendo como esperaba, sin embargo ya no tenia ninguna ilusión por ello, la había perdido por completo, ¿de que serviría ir si nadie esperaría tu regreso?, ¿de que servía hacer grandes cosas sino tienes a quien dedicárselas?.

Con la melancolía en su mirada recogió un pequeño objeto metálico de su mesilla, se lo llevo a la boca, y años después, esa triste melodía volvió a salir de su armónica, esta era la forma que tenia Yamato de llorar por ella.

*******

No hacia ni dos meses desde que se habían dado el "si quiero", por lo que este era su primer San Valentín como marido y mujer, y lo estaban celebrando cada uno en una esquina del mundo, para Sora esa situación era completamente desesperante, el hecho de no tener que preparar chocolate por primera vez en tantos años se le hacia demasiado extraño, no podía soportarlo más, deseaba que ese día acabase ya, al fin y al cabo San Valentín tampoco era tan importante, no era más que otro día de consumismo inventado por las multinacionales, eso se decía engañándose a si misma, por lo que decidió olvidarse de este día por completo, hacer como si no fuese nada para ella, como si no tuviese significado.

Y con sus nuevos propósitos en mente alguien llamo a la puerta de su casa.

-¡Feliz San Valentín pequeña!.- dijo un hombre con alegría adentrándose en la vivienda.

-¡Papa!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.

-Vine a verte, ¿necesito permiso?.- preguntó también Haruhiko con diversión.

-No, claro que no.

Intentando fingir una sonrisa y esconder sus ojos reflejo de sus largos llantos, Sora hizo pasar a su progenitor a su hogar, aún sorprendida ya que esta era una visita completamente inesperada.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde esta mi chocolate?.- preguntó de nuevo el hombre.

-¿No debería hacértelo mama?.- respondió la joven con desgana.

-Ya sabes como es tu madre, ya me lo dará, espero.- explicó Takenouchi no muy convencido.

-Pues espero que te lo de porque este año, yo no voy a regalar chocolate a nadie.

La tristeza de Sora era claramente percibida por su padre, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, sabía los problemas que su hija y su marido habían tenido, Haruhiko solo quería que su hija recuperase la sonrisa, pero su vena paterna no pudo esconderse por más tiempo y al fin estalló.

-¡¿De modo que ese imbécil aún no ha vuelto?!.- gritó el hombre con seriedad.

-Papa, no empieces.- suplicaba la joven, a sabiendas de que si volvía a hablar de Yamato, de nuevo no podría contener las lagrimas.

-¡Si es que es verdad!, no debería haber permitido ese matrimonio, mírate, ni dos meses juntos y ya habéis discutido… la verdad siempre quise matar a ese chico, al principio no tenia motivos, solo le quería matar por… no se, supongo que por lo que todos los suegros odian a sus yernos, pero ahora… ¡¡ese cretino esta muerto!!.- gritó Haruhiko apretando con rabia los puños.

Pero su rabia pronto se esfumo, ya que Sora una vez más estaba llorando por él, el hombre sintiéndose culpable por esta situación, tomó el rostro de su hija entre sus manos y secándole las lagrimas le volvió a hablar con dulzura.

-Hija, lo siento, ya veras como todo se soluciona.

Silencio por parte de ella, quería creer esas palabras, debía agarrarse a ellas como si fuese su único salvavidas, pero una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar pensar en… ¿y si no se soluciona?, ¿y si todo ha acabado?, ¿y si su matrimonio ha fracasado?, ¿y si Yamato ya no le ama?, desde que se fue no había vuelto a saber nada más de él, llevaban una semana separados, una interminable semana en la que Sora había llorado más que en sus 22 años de vida, y en la que a cada día que pasaba el sentimiento de desolación se hacia cada vez mayor, hasta llegar al punto de asfixiarle, esa agonía le acompañaba día a día desde que estaba sola.

-Venga pequeña, te invito a comer, tu y yo solos, padre e hija.- propuso Takenouchi haciendo que Sora saliese de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es que no vas a comer con mama?.- preguntó la muchacha más calmada.

-Bueno, ya conoces a tu madre, y sabes lo ocupada que esta este día, a todos les da por comprar flores jeje… cenare con ella… espero…- respondió el hombre, de nuevo sin convencimiento.- el caso, vámonos ya, que tengo reserva en un lujoso restaurante, y así fardo de novia guapa y jovencita.- terminó con una sonrisa y agarrando a su hija del brazo.

-Deja de decir tonterías.- se excusó soltándose del agarre de su progenitor.- no quiero ir a comer a ningún lado, además San Valentín es un timo de día, no significa nada.

Se mentía de nuevo la pelirroja, intentándose convencer de que en verdad no significaba nada, pero si ella ni siquiera creía sus mentiras, su padre mucho menos.

-Hija, no digas eso, San Valentín es muy importante.

-Papa, tu mismo me contaste que lo inventaron unas chocolateras…

-Si, puede que en Japón lo introdujesen las chocolateras, pero ¿te he contado alguna vez quien era San Valentín?.- preguntó Haruhiko, que como buen profesor no podía estar mucho tiempo sin impartir sabiduría.

La alumna negó con la cabeza y en ese momento fue consciente de que su padre iba a volver a darle lecciones de vida, por lo que volviendo a su niñez y adolescencia, cuando escuchaba atónita sus historias, Sora tomó asiento mirándole con expectación.

-Cuentan que San Valentín era un sacerdote romano, y en tiempos en los que los romanos perseguían el cristianismo, el se dedicaba a casar parejas en secreto, hasta que lo descubrieron y lo martirizaron.- habló el hombre con entusiasmo, demostrando que nunca se cansará de enseñar.

-Vaya, que historia más triste.- respondió Sora con desgana, pero de nuevo su reciente escepticismo por esta festividad salio a relucir.- pero de todas formas eso no quita que ahora sea una fiesta consumista e impuesta, que no tengo intención de celebrar.

Levantándose del lugar, la portadora del amor creyó que ya había cumplido con su padre, pero lo que no sabía era que este no lo veía así, y sujetándola del brazo la volvió a sentar.

-¿A dónde vas jovencita?, aún no he acabado.- Sora sintiéndose como una niña regañada tomó de nuevo asiento obediente.- esta fiesta no esta dedicada solo a San Valentín, él solo es una leyenda, pero antes de él también estaba Cupido, el dios que se encargaba de enamorar a las personas, o Eros en la mitología griega, o Kamadeva en la mitología hindú, o los amantes del Tanabata aquí en Japón…

-Papa, que no soy uno de tus alumnos, ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?.- interrumpió Sora cruzándose de brazos sin convencimiento.

-Sora lo que quiero decir es que, siempre ha existido un día dedicado al amor, en todos los tiempos y todas las culturas, puede que hoy hayamos sustituido San Valentín por chocolates, bodas secretas por cenas en restaurantes románticos y flechas de amor por rosas, pero el significado sigue intacto, ¿y quieres saber cual es?, yo te lo diré, San Valentín significa…

-Amor.- interrumpió de nuevo la muchacha con una mirada completamente nostálgica.

-Eso es pequeña.- asintió el hombre con ternura.- y ahora, vamos a comer.

*******

Las calles se encontraban completamente vacías, normal, siendo como eran las tres de la madrugada, un rubio paseaba bajo las farolas de aquella ciudad. Ya se había hartado de su dichosa habitación, de dar vueltas en la cama a sabiendas de que no iba a poder dormir, hasta de tocar su armónica estaba cansado, su vacío era inmenso y su soledad crecía a cada paso que daba. Caminaba sin rumbo a donde le llevasen los pies, aunque era consciente de que esta vez no podrían llevarle al lugar donde realmente deseaba estar, a su hogar, con su amada esposa.

En un momento se encontró en una de las callejuelas más marginales de la ciudad, ahí donde iban aquellos que no tenían lugar en el mundo, aquellos por los que nadie se preocupaba, ese clase de personas que cuando mueren sus lápidas no llevan ni nombre, ya que ni eso tienen. Sin ser consciente de donde se había metido, el joven Ishida se dejó caer deslizándose por la pared, estaba cansado, pero no era un cansancio físico, era el peor cansancio que puede existir, un cansancio mental y espiritual, estaba completamente agotado, se sentía perdido, más que cualquiera de los vagabundos que le rodeaban, sino fuese por sus ropas caras y su aspecto limpio habría pasado completamente desapercibido entre ellos, en ese momento era un sin nombre más.

-¿Te has perdido?.- preguntó una mujer agachándose hacia Ishida.

Yamato alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos chocaron contra los de esa chica. Se quedó petrificado al verla, sus ropas, su maquillaje y su manera de moverse no dejaban lugar a duda de cual era su profesión, pero eso no era lo que le inquietaba al rubio. Lo que le dejo horrorizado fue la cara detrás del maquillaje, ya que por un momento le había parecido encontrarse frente a su amada.

Sus ojos, eran rubís como los de ella, su tez morena y parecía igual de suave que la de ella, y su cabello que caía por los hombros, era más largo que el de ella, pero igualmente rojizo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó la mujer al ver la cara de pánico que se le había quedado a Ishida.

-Yo… yo… no… tengo que irme.

Con sudor frío por el cuerpo, el joven se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a abandonar ese lugar, pero para la chica ese apuesto joven era un plato que no le servían muy a menudo, definitivamente no era la clase de hombres que buscaban servicios en callejones oscuros.

-Espera, ¿por que no me llevas a tu casa?.- coqueteaba la jovencita, ya que la noche era fría y oportunidades así no se encontraban todos los días.

-No, lo siento, no busco nada.- se excusó Yamato alejándose de ella.

Y aún saliendo de ese lugar, su mente se quedó en esa jovencita y en la mala pasada que le había jugado su cabeza. Caminaba con decisión, pero se detuvo al ver un hombre que le cruzaba, por su aspecto era más que evidente lo que iba a buscar en ese callejón, y de nuevo le volvió la imagen de esa jovencita a la mente, la imagen de su Sora, de modo que instintivamente Yamato dio vuelta y pronto se encontró de nuevo con la chica, que ya estaba hablando con su posible cliente.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?.- pidió con seriedad.

La joven sorprendida por encontrarse de nuevo con este misterioso rubio se despidió cortésmente del otro hombre y sin dudarlo se encaminó hacia donde le esperaba Yamato.

Ni una palabra, Yamato no abrió la boca en todo el camino, aún no sabía porque había hecho esto, ¿desde cuando se dedicaba a recoger prostitutas de los callejones?, él no desea sus servicios ni mucho menos, entonces ¿para que la llevaba a su casa?, ¿por su rostro?, ¿solo por eso?. De reojo la miraba con desconfianza, le recordaba tanto a ella, y solo el hecho de que esa jovencita estuviese con ese hombre que se adentro en el callejón le hizo que le hirviese la sangre, ¡era completamente absurdo!, esa muchacha no era Sora, solo tenia un parecido físico, ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Al fin ambos llegaron a la habitación de Yamato, el chico seguía completamente callado, y la muchacha empezaba a incomodarse un poco, por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Vaya, por tu aspecto pensaba que vivirías en un sitio mejor.- dijo la joven mientras observaba la desastrosa habitación.

-Estoy aquí temporalmente.- balbuceó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Si, lo típico, hombre casado se separa, deprimido se va a una pensión de mala muerte y acaba buscando consuelo en una chica de la calle.- habló la muchacha, demostrando que tenia bastante experiencia en estos asuntos.

-¿Cómo sabes…?.- intentó preguntar el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la joven.

-Tu alianza… estas casado, y si estas en una pensión cutre temporalmente significa que habéis discutido.- explicó la chica señalando el dedo de Ishida.

Yamato miró su alianza, si, ahora era un hombre casado, aún no se hacia a la idea, de hecho, aunque llevase ocho años de relación con Sora, de matrimonio tan solo llevaba poco mas de mes y medio. Sonrío al recordarlo, había sido tan feliz en la ceremonia, y su luna de miel fue de ensueño, pero luego llegaron los problemas de la convivencia, las discusiones y su huida del hogar, porque eso era lo que hacia siempre Yamato, cuando algo no salía como esperaba o le incomodaba, huía y una vez más, eso es lo que había sucedido.

-¿Lo hacemos aquí?.- preguntó la joven señalando la cama y haciendo que Yamato volviese a la realidad.- y… ¿podrías pagarme por adelantado?, es que he tenido problemillas con clientes por ese tema.

-Eh… eh, si claro, ¿Cuánto es?.- preguntó el chico con nerviosismo y sacando la billetera.

-Normalito 50, si quieres algo especial va aparte.

-Eh… eh, toma, quédate con el cambio.- dijo Ishida dando a la joven un billete de 100 dólares.

-¡Wow!.- gritó la chica con sorpresa.- ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?.- preguntó con una sonrisa, ya que no era nada común que una prostituta como ella cobrase tanto dinero.

-No, yo soy japonés.- contesto sintiendo como le sudaban las manos.

-¿Japonés?, ¿y no estas un poco lejos de tu casa?

-Si, bueno, yo estudie aquí por lo que ya conozco la ciudad y necesitaba alejarme de mi hogar.- explicaba cada vez más apurado.

-Bueno, ahora no te preocupes, yo voy a hacer que te olvides de todo.- dijo la joven con seducción y disponiéndose a hacer su trabajo.

Yamato la detuvo cuando intentó desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa y al agarrar sus manos se dio cuenta de que no eran las de su Sora, al contrario que las de su esposa, las manos de esa pobre chica estaban ásperas y frías como consecuencia de vivir en la calle.

-Oye, puedes quedarte aquí, pero yo no quiero nada ¿de acuerdo?.- habló el portador de la amistad soltándole las manos y dándose la vuelta.

-¿Entonces para que me has traído?.- preguntó la mujer confusa.

-No… no… no lo se.- tartamudeó Ishida, que en verdad aún no sabía porque se había decido a traerla.

-Vale, si eres una especie de rarito yo no quiero saber nada, toma tu dinero y me voy.- dijo la chica entregando de nuevo el billete al rubio con desconfianza.

-Quédatelo, no quiero nada, pero puedes quedarte a dormir, no voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.- intentó convencer Yamato a la desconfiada muchacha.

-¿De verdad?

El joven asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿me has recogido solo para dormir?.- preguntó de nuevo incrédula.

-Si, solo eso.- asintió Yamato.

-Vaya, es que se oyen tantas noticias de tarados, que en mi profesión siempre debemos ser cuidadosas y desconfiadas.

-Lo entiendo.- asintió de nuevo Ishida.

-Entonces, ¿puedo dormir?.- preguntó la muchacha ilusionada señalando a la cama.

-Toda tuya.

-¡¡Si!!

Las joven se tiró en la cama con alegría, hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía en una cama caliente sin tener que hacer cosas que le desagradaban, pero que debía hacer para seguir viviendo. Yamato la observó divertido, parecía una niña, se comportaba como una niña, lastima que este tipo de noches solo ocurriesen una vez en la vida y mañana ella también debería volver a la cruda realidad, pero de momento disfrutaría de su regalo.

-¿Y tu?, ¿no duermes?.- preguntó la joven mientras se estiraba en la cama todo lo que podía.

-No, no duermo.- respondió Yamato saliendo de nuevo a la pequeña terraza.

*******

Pasadas las 9 de la noche, Sora llego de nuevo a su apartamento, cargada de peluches, bombones y flores, parecía como si su padre le hubiese querido compensar por todo el tiempo que paso fuera de casa cuando era pequeña. Lo que si consiguió fue devolverle la sonrisa, ya que en toda la tarde no había pensado en Yamato, estaba demasiado distraída volviendo a la niñez junto a su padre, pero la tarde como todo, finalizó. Su padre al igual que su madre insistieron en que se quedase en casa con ellos, para que no pasase esta noche sola, pero Sora era demasiado terca y decidió volver a su apartamento.

Y en cuanto atravesó la puerta, volvió a derrumbarse, ahora le venia a la mente todas las parejas felices y enamoradas que vio en el restaurante donde había comido, en el centro comercial donde estuvo de compras y en el parque donde su padre insistió en comprarle algodón de azúcar. Recordó la de veces que había estado con Yamato así, la de días de San Valentín que habían pasado juntos, y es que desde que empezaron a salir, todos, absolutamente todos habían estado unidos, incluso cuando Yamato vivía en EEUU se encontraban en el Digimundo, para ellos, por sus emblemas, este día era casi tan especial como el día de su aniversario, y hacerse creer que podía no significar nada, había resultado un absoluto fracaso.

Pero ella debía ser fuerte, al fin y al cabo este día estaba apunto de finalizar, solo debía aguantar un poco más, aunque cuando creía que ya no iba a volver a oír la palabra San Valentín, alguien se lo recordó y fue con una llamada telefónica.

-¡¡Sora-chan!!, ¡¡Feliz San Valentín!!.- se oyó a la otra línea del teléfono la inconfundible y enérgica voz de Mimi.

-Hi Mimi, feliz San Valentín a ti también.- respondió con desgana la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Mimi, oye ¿Por qué no hablamos mañana?, iba irme ya a la cama.- se excusó Sora, ya que lo ultimo que deseaba era hablar con alguien que le gusta tanto San Valentín como es el caso de Mimi.

-Ah, sorry, es que aquí en New York el día acaba de empezar, y estoy muy emocionada…

-Me alegro…

-Micky me ha regalado una pulsera de diamantes preciosa, bueno la vi hace tres semanas en mi habitual inspección de sus cajones, pero me he hecho muy bien la sorprendida, ¡¡te he mandado una foto por e-mail, para que la veas!!.- prosiguió Tachikawa con entusiasmo.

-Vale Mimi, ya la mirare mañana ¿de acuerdo?, hasta luego.- intentando sonar amable, Sora estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, pero unas palabras de su amiga hicieron que se detuviese.

-¿Se puede saber por que no le has llamado aún?.- preguntó la castaña, con una seriedad impropia de ella.

-¿Qué?

Sora se sorprendió, puesto que Mimi conocía de sobra sus problemas con Yamato.

-Lo que oyes Sora, te comportas como una niña, de acuerdo, él es el que se ha ido, pero es un problema de los dos, tu también eres responsable, y si no quieres que tu matrimonio se vaya a la mierda debes hacer algo ¿no crees?.- regañó Mimi, asombrando a Takenouchi por completo, ya que de normal los papeles eran al revés.

-Mimi, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, discutimos por tonterías, y ambos nos dijimos cosas que no sentíamos, de acuerdo, soy culpable de eso, pero es él, el que se ha ido. Cuando tenia 16 años lo comprendía, si discutíamos nos tomábamos un tiempo sin vernos y ya esta, pero se supone que ahora estamos casados, que vivimos juntos, ¡¡no puede huir cada vez que tengamos una discusión!!, y encima… no se va a casa de su padre ¡¡no!!, ¡¡el tiene que irse a la otra punta del mundo!!.- gritó Sora, demostrando que le hacia falta desahogo emocional.

-Sora, tienes razón, no debería huir, pero ya lo conoces, le conoces mejor que nadie y sabes como es, sabes que cuando no le gusta algo se va, lo hace desde pequeño, pero eres ¡¡tu!!, la única que le puede hacer volver, y si no das el primer paso, a saber las películas que se estará montando él, seguro que piensa que no le quieres y todo ese tipo de cosas, de sobra conoces su inseguridad.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?, ¿Qué le suplique llorando que vuelva?.- gritó la chica furiosa.

-¡Si hace falta si!, no seas orgullosa, lloras por el en cada esquina, pues llora también para hacerle volver.- gritó también Mimi.

-Mimi, no lo entiendes…- susurró la pelirroja impotente, mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

-Sora, lo entiendo perfectamente.- volvió Mimi a su dulzura característica.- la que no lo entiendes eres tu, es vuestro primer San Valentín como matrimonio, ¿en serio quieres pasarlo así?, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida, porque seguro que os reconciliareis y algún día os preguntareis, _¡Eh!, ¿te acuerdas como fue nuestro primer San Valentín como marido y mujer?_, y tu tendrás que recordar este horroroso día….

-Aunque le llame, tampoco se si él quiere reconciliarse…- explicó la diseñadora entre sollozos.

-Sora, se trata de Yamato, tu Yamato, el chico del que llevas enamorada toda tu vida, ¿en serio dudas de su amor?.- preguntó Mimi en tono divertido.

-Yo… ya no se que pensar…

Pero la conversación telefónica tuvo que concluir cuando alguien interrumpió llamando a la puerta del apartamento de la pelirroja.

-Mimi, te dejo, llaman a la puerta.- se despidió intentando mostrar entereza.

-De acuerdo, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho, te llamo mañana.- se despidió también Mimi con dulzura.

Mientras se dirigía a recibir a su nuevo invitado, Sora no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga, y aunque le doliese reconocerlo, tenia razón en mucho de lo que había dicho, solo el hecho de pensar que el primer San Valentín como casada estaba resultando tan desastroso era desolador.

-¡¡Feliz San Valentín!!.- gritó un enérgico joven devolviendo a Sora de nuevo al mundo real.

-Taichi ¿es que todos os habéis puesto de acuerdo para venir a martirizarme en el día de hoy?.- preguntó la pelirroja en tono cansado.

-No, yo solo me he puesto de acuerdo con Mimi, llamaba ella y luego venia yo ¿he sido puntual?.- explicó el moreno con naturalidad.

-Como un reloj.- dijo Sora con enfado.- y ahora, ¿puedes dejarme tranquilita?

La joven comenzó a empujar a su impertinente amigo afuera, pero a pesar de que Sora tiene bastante fortaleza física, Taichi le ganó la partida y logró quedarse en el apartamento.

-Oye, ¿por que no te vas con tu novia?, es el día de San Valentín, deberías pasarlo juntos aún que soy felices.- dijo Takenouchi en un desesperado intento para que su amigo se vaya.

-Sora, Sora, Sora.- repitió Yagami mientras acaricia la cabeza de la chica de forma fraternal.- tengo que pasar San Valentín contigo ¿y sabes por que?

Sora negó con la cabeza como diciendo _a ver que estupidez se le ocurre ahora._

-Pues porque tu eres la primera chica que me regalo chocolate.- anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Sora estupefacta, ya que no tiene recuerdo de ello.

-¿No te acuerdas?, yo si, teníamos 6 años, era el día de San Valentín, ninguna chica me había regalado nada y estaba muy triste, entonces te acercaste tu y me diste una chocolatina… desde entonces, cada San Valentín pienso en ti.- explicó con diversión.

-¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo, pero Taichi, ahora que han pasado los años te diré, que te regale esa chocolatina porque se me había caído al suelo, sino me la habría comido yo.- confesó la chica, quitando cualquier rastro de romanticismo a la escena.

-Eso explica la gastroenteritis que me entro.- dijo Taichi, como si las piezas empezasen a encajar.

-¡Oh, si!, te comiste 4 kilos de chocolate que te hizo tu madre y te pusiste malo con mi chocolatina ¿no?.- preguntó Sora con una sonrisa por recordar aquellos días.

-Pues claro.

Y al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Sora, Taichi se sintió de nuevo feliz, para él esa sonrisa era como el más exquisito chocolate, pero pronto haría saber a Sora el porque de su visita.

-Sora, en serio, he venido porque necesito tu ayuda.- empezó el joven con seriedad.

-Aunque no te guste dile que esta bueno, le habrá costado mucho esfuerzo hacerlo.- aconsejaba la joven, que de sobra conocía la bocaza de su amigo.

-¿Eh?, no es eso, Akane ha hecho un chocolate buenísimo, pero ese es el problema, que quiero compensarle, y he pensado en regalarle algo pero no se el que, así que se me ha ocurrido venir a verte para que me des consejo.

-Deberías preguntárselo a un hombre, las mujeres regalamos chocolate y ya esta.

-Lo se, pero me puedes ayudar de todas formas dime ¿Qué te regalo Yamato el primer San Valentín juntos?.- preguntó Taichi haciendo como si no estuviese al corriente de que sus amigos no estaban pasando por su mejor momento ni mucho menos.

Al escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, Sora se tensó por completo, su amigo había jugado bien sus cartas, se sintió estúpida, ya que tantos años con él y aún caía en sus trampas. Empezaba con bromas y tonterías y cuando veía que ya estaba relajada abordaba de lleno el tema que le interesaba.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?.- preguntó Sora con evidente enfado.

-Le he llamado como unas veinte millones de veces, pero no lo coge.- respondió con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Pues inténtalo de nuevo, yo no quiero hablar del tema.- sentenció la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Creo que si vas a hablar del tema.- dijo Taichi sin perder la sonrisa y haciendo que Sora le volviese a mirar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- preguntó intentando contener las lagrimas.

-¿Qué?.- se hacia el loco Yagami.

-Sabes de sobra lo que paso.- repitió Sora escondiéndose en el enfado para evitar volver a llorar.

-Sora, aunque seáis mis mejores amigos, no sois el centro de mi vida, no recuerdo cada detalle de vuestra relación, ¿Qué paso?

-El… me….- empezó la chica sin convencimiento.

Entonces sintió unas manos apoyándose en sus hombros, alzo la cabeza y se encontró a su amigo, le miraba con ternura, dándole fuerzas, de la misma forma que le animo a entrar en ese camerino, del mismo modo que le ha animado a seguir adelante en tantos momentos en que se sentía confusa, Sora no podía continuar con el tema, le hacia demasiado daño recordar ese día y ver que ahora todo se había estropeado, pero Taichi era aún mas terco que Sora y no se daría por vencido hasta que escuchase lo que quería oír.

-Dime el te…

-El me dijo… que…

-Te dijo que…

-El me dijo, me dijo que me amaba.- finalizó al fin Sora no pudiendo contener su llanto y abrazándose a su amigo.

Este le correspondió el abrazo, y una vez más dejo que llorase en su hombro mientras le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura. Al sentir que Sora estaba más calmada la separo de él para mirarla con detenimiento y con una sonrisa le confeso la verdad a su amiga.

-Pues… creo que si me acordaba, jeje.- dijo Taichi empezando a reír.

-¡Eres un imbécil!.- gritó Sora enfadada mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le quedaban, pero el enfado no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que viendo ahí a su amigo, riendo con travesura hizo que se contagiase de sus carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia…- intentaba articular la muchacha entre risas.

-Pues no te rías…- siguió el moreno con sus provocaciones.

-¡Baka!.- gritó la pelirroja intentando calmarse.

Al fin, Sora logro contener su inesperado ataque de risa y acompaño a Taichi a la puerta, ya que este aún tenia una novia a la que hacer caso en el día de hoy.

-Sora, prométeme que lo solucionaras ¿de acuerdo?, debes celebrar el aniversario de la primera vez que te declaro su amor.- pidió el moreno antes de salir de la vivienda.

-Haré lo posible.

-A si me gusta.- dijo el chico dándole una palmada en la cabeza.- luego te llamo… no espera, que voy a estar toda la noche ocupado dando mi "regalo" a mi novia, mejor te llamo mañana, bye…

-¡¡Pervertido!!.- gritó Sora con una sonrisa al ver que su amigo nunca cambiaria y seguiría siempre sin pelos en la lengua.

Al cerrar la puerta, la chica al fin pudo empezar a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le habían dicho sus dos mejores amigos, en verdad tenían razón, miro el reloj y vio que ya pasaban las diez de la noche, quedaban menos de dos horas de San Valentín, estaba apunto de cumplirse, pasaría el primer San Valentín lejos de su amado, pero esta vez Sora no se rendiría, había pasado todo el día compadeciéndose de si misma, era hora de entrar en acción. Pero en ese apartamento no podría hacer nada, de modo que sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió al único lugar donde tendría alguna oportunidad de ver a su marido.

*******

Ya había amanecido en la habitación de Yamato, aunque el no lo había visto, poco después de que su inesperada huésped se durmiese, Yamato salio de nuevo a la calle, le resultaba demasiado duro verla ahí. Al principio se quedo contemplándola anonadado, igual que hacia con su Sora cuando duerme, era tan parecida, pero no era ella, y el hecho de estar así, mirando a otra mujer, deseándola, le hizo sentirse despreciable, como si estuviese engañando a su esposa, por lo que decidió alejarse de ella lo más posible.

Cuando regreso a la pensión, la mujer ya no estaba en la cama, por un lado suspiro de alivio, pero por otro sintió una tremenda tristeza, como si hubiese perdido a Sora de nuevo. Pero se quedo paralizado cuando la encontró asomada a la terraza, llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, sin maquillaje y sin las prendas de fulana aún se parecía más a su pelirroja, con cuidado dejo la bolsa del desayuno que había comprado sobre la cama y se dedico a contemplarla de nuevo, creía que ella no se había percatado de su presencia, pero se equivoco.

-Ya se porque me trajiste anoche.- dijo la chica sin molestarse en mirar a Yamato.

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó el joven al que esa declaración le había pillado completamente por sorpresa.

-Somos casi iguales.- repitió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas?.- preguntó Yamato más extrañado por momentos.

-De tu esposa, nos parecemos mucho.- sentenció con total naturalidad, mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

-¿Cómo… como… como lo sabes?.- preguntó el chico un tanto asustado.

-La encontré en un cajón, espero que no te importe que la haya cogido.- explicó la chica entregando una foto de Sora a Yamato.

Yamato recogió la foto extrañado y respiró de alivio, por un momento se asustó pensando en que Sora y esa mujer podrían conocerse o incluso ser familia, cualquier idea había sido valida para Ishida con tal de explicar esa locura.

-No, no te preocupes…- respondió Yamato aún con síntomas de nerviosismo.

-¿La amas?.- preguntó la mujer, sin más rodeos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué si la amas?.- volvió a preguntar la chica de una forma completamente directa.

"_¿La amo?, ¿Qué si la amo?, por supuesto que la amo, más que a nada ni a nadie, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, ya ves, hablando con una desconocida solo porque se parece a ella, ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estropearlo todo?, ¿Por qué siempre me las apaño para ser infeliz?, desde pequeño… siempre he echado la culpa a los demás de mi infelicidad, a mis padres, a Taichi… y ahora ¿a quien?, ¿a Sora?, ¡¡¡no!!!, no es ella, soy yo, la culpa es mía, solo mía y si estuviese solo, no me importaría, pero no lo estoy, y a ella también la hago infeliz y aunque lo quiera negar, ella me ama, se ha casado conmigo, me ha elegido a mi, soy su marido…"_

-¿Qué si te amo?, ¡¡claro que te amo Sora!!.- rompió en un llanto Yamato cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Y es que por fin estalló, llevaba una semana aguantando las lagrimas, ya que como el mismo había reconocido en alguna ocasión, no soportaba llorar, procuraba hacer siempre todo lo posible para contener sus emociones. Pero esta vez había llegado a su límite, la discusión con Sora, su huida del hogar, no volver a saber nada de su esposa, parecía que todo hubiese ocurrido hace siglos, y no, tan solo una semana era el tiempo trascurrido. Una semana de intensa agonía, de soledad y de dolor, mucho dolor, y por fin quería que todo esto acabase, debía recuperar su felicidad, y recuperarla a ella, cueste lo que cueste no debía permitir que la historia de sus padres se volviese a repetir.

Viéndolo ahí, llorando como un bebe, la joven acompañante se compadeció del pobre muchacho y acercándose a él intentó calmar su llanto.

-Ey, tranquilo.- intentaba consolar la joven al desesperado rubio.- ¿sabes que día es hoy verdad?, ¡¡es San Valentín!!, el día que los enamorados muestran su amor…

-San Valentín… es verdad.- se dijo a si mismo Yamato aún con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pues venga, ve a pasarlo con ella.- dijo la chica con entusiasmo mientras tiraba de los brazos de Ishida.

-Pero, igual ella no… quiere… - tartamudeaba el rubio tratando de calmarse.

-Eso no lo descubrirás llorando en un a sucia habitación de una ruinosa pensión ¿no crees?.- explicó la mujer con gran sentido común.

-Si, tienes razón, si…- asintió Yamato sintiendo como le volvía la confianza en si mismo, pero entonces fue consciente de donde estaba y el desanimo volvió a él.-… ya no puedo…

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó la chica con inocencia.

-En Japón, ya son más de las doce de la noche, ha pasado el día de San Valentín sin mi.- explicó maldiciéndose a si mismo.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada?.- preguntó de nuevo la muchacha.

Y entonces a Yamato le vino a la cabeza el lugar donde tal vez tuviese una oportunidad de verla y la alegría y esperanza se adueñaron de él por primera vez en una semana.

-Puede que haya una posibilidad…

-Pues a por ella.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Yamato asintió convencido, esta vez no lo estropearía, le suplicaría de rodillas si hacía falta, cualquier cosa con tal de volver a sentir sus brazos, sus besos, sus caricias y su respiración al otro lado de la cama sin la que ya le era imposible dormir.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de irse se volvió para mirar a esa mujer, esa chica que le recordaba tanto a su amada, y saber cual era el futuro que le espera le partió el corazón.

-No… no puedo dejarte aquí.- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Claro que si, este es mi sitio.- respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero, no quiero que sigas ganadote la vida así.- volvió a decir Yamato, que en verdad sentía auténtica lástima de esa mujer.

-¿Sabes?, anoche, por un momento pensé que yo podría ser esa mujer, y que me sacarías de la calle, y vendrías a recogerme con un ramo de flores en limusina, pero no nos engañemos, _Pretty woman _solo es una película. Tu sitio esta en Japón con tu esposa, y mi sitio aquí… con mis… asuntos.- explicó la chica con una triste sonrisa.

Yamato sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, no podía dedicarse a sacar de la calle a todas las prostitutas, pero se negaba a que ella acabase como un sin nombre más, esa chica le había abierto los ojos, había salvado su matrimonio, e intentaría hacer lo posible para compensarla.

-Toma.- dijo el hombre dando un fajo de billetes a la mujer.

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó la chica atónita.

-Lo saque esta mañana, no tengo más pero te servirá para un par de meses o así, y la habitación esta pagada una semana mas, puedes quedártela.- explicó el chico mientras recogía las pocas pertenecías que estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?.- preguntó la mujer aún sin creerse lo que pasaba.

-Mira, este es mi teléfono y mi dirección, si algún día vas a Tokio ve a verme, ahí podría encontrarte un trabajo mejor.

-Oye, no creo que vaya a Tokio nunca…- dijo la mujer abrumada por tanta dedicación.

-Pues entonces vendré a verte yo.- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.- ahora me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho, y muchas gracias por todo…. ¡Ah! y ¡Feliz San Valentín!.

-¡Feliz San Valentín a ti también!.- respondió la muchacha aún sorprendida por la cantidad de detalles que ese desconocido estaba teniendo con ella.

Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, Yamato aún sintió interés por un pequeño dato de esa misteriosa mujer.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

*******

-Nada, no hay rastro de él.- dijo un digimon rosáceo volando hacia su compañera.

-¿Y Gabumon?, ¿no te ha comentado nada?.- preguntó la chica esperanzada.

-No, lo siento Sora.- respondió Piyomon con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, y perdona por haber interrumpido vuestra cita.

-No, no, ¡¡no estábamos en una cita!!.- se excusó la digimon sonrojándose más si puede.

Al Digimundo era al lugar donde había ido Sora, quería ver a Yamato ya, necesitaba verlo, pero en un avión habría sido imposible llegar a tiempo en el día de San Valentín, por lo que decidió que su única posibilidad seria en el mundo digital, rezaba porque Yamato también hubiese pensado lo mismo, pero se equivoco, ahí no había rastro de su marido.

-Sora, he hablado con Tentomon y me ha dicho las coordenadas para abrir una puerta en EEUU.- dijo Gabumon acercándose hacia la chica.

-Yo, no se si…- empezó la chica con inseguridad, puesto que había deducido que si Yamato quería verla también habría ido al Digimundo, pero al no encontrarlo, estaba convencida de que él aún seguiría enfadado.

-Sora, ¿has venido hasta aquí dispuesta a verle, verdad?, pues ahora no puedes echarte atrás.- dijo Piyomon con autoridad.

-Si pero ¿y si no quiere verme?

-Esta deseando verte.

Sora se quedó petrificada al escuchar esa voz, la reconocería entre un millón, no había duda que esa voz pertenecía a su esposo, nerviosa y temblando como si fuese una adolescente consiguió darse la vuelta y por fin lo vio, ahí enfrente suya, el hombre por el que llevaba una semana suspirando.

-Ya… Ya… ¿Yamato?.- logró articular la chica intentando mantener la serenidad, y haciendo lo posible para no arrojarse a sus brazos como era su más ansiado deseo.

-Sora….

No hizo falta que ella se arrojase a sus brazos porque fue él, el que se acercó a ella, y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrazó con fuerza y desesperación, al fin tenia en sus brazos la mujer que había anhelado durante una eterna semana.

-Lo siento, fui una idiota, perdóname.- empezó la chica incapaz de contener las lagrimas y escondiéndose en el pecho de su marido que tanto había echado de menos.

-No, no, yo fui el idiota mi amor, no debería haberme ido, pero se acabo, te prometo que si discutimos otra vez nunca volveré a irme, o mejor, te prometo que nunca volveré a discutir.- habló Ishida escondiendo su cabeza entre el pelo de ella, ya que a él tampoco le resultaba fácil controlar su emoción.

-Yamato, te amo, te he echado de menos.- dijo la chica separando la cabeza para poder contemplar los profundos ojos de su marido.

-Yo también te amo mi vida, y te prometo que te haré feliz, igual que tu me haces a mi.

Y tras esta declaración ambos enamorados se entrelazaron en un apasionado beso, un beso buscado y esperado, muy esperado, un beso que representaba todo el amor que habitaba sus corazones. Pero todo se acaba, y ese beso también finalizó y entonces es cuando Sora volvió a llorar desconsolada.

-Cielo, ¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Yamato acariciando el rostro de su esposa con ternura.

-Nada, es solo que… ya son, son mas de las doce.- anunció la chica como si fuese una autentica tragedia.

-Cariño, ¿ahora eres Cenicienta?, ¿o es que tu madre te ha vuelto a poner hora de llegada?- preguntó Yamato intentando poner diversión tras tantos momentos dramáticos por los que habían pasado en esta semana.

-No es eso, es que, ya no es San Valentín, y era nuestro día y por primera vez no lo hemos pasado juntos, y… y… y era el primero de casados y dentro de unos años nos preguntaremos como fue y diremos que fue horroroso, y lo peor de todo es que le tendré que dar la razón a Mimi…- hablaba Sora desde su mundo, mientras Yamato le miraba divertido y un tanto confundido ya que no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas.

-Cariño, mira mi reloj.- interrumpió el chico poniendo su reloj en la cara a su esposa.

-Si, ya se que tu reloj es muy chulo, te lo regale yo ¿recuerdas?.- dijo la chica acostumbrada a que su marido no parase de fardar de reloj.

-Mira la hora..- pidió Yamato, sonriendo de felicidad, porque por fin había recuperado a su amada mujer.

-Las… las… ¿las dos de la tarde?.- preguntó la chica extrañada.

-¡Exacto!, las dos de la tarde del día 14 de febrero, o lo que es lo mismo, tenemos todo el día de San Valentín para nosotros, ¡¡Feliz día de San Valentín!!.- gritó Yamato con ilusión y dulzura.

-¡Claro!, en teoría, en muchos lugares del mundo aún están a día 14.- dijo la chica recuperando la sonrisa.- entonces… ¡¡Feliz San Valentín Yamato!!.- gritó colgándose al cuello de su esposo.

-Y Sora, no olvides que sea el día que sea, si estoy contigo, siempre es el día del amor…- finalizó el rubio besando de nuevo los labios de su esposa, pero Sora lo apartó un poco y añadió.

-… y de la amistad…

Y acercó de nuevo la boca a la de Yamato para poder besarle, pero ahora es este el que se echó para atrás y con un fingido enfado preguntó.

-¿Siempre tienes que tener tu la última palabra?

-Ya sabes que si…

Y esta vez Yamato si se dejó besar, demasiado mal lo había pasado sin su Sora como para volver a ese infierno. Y entre besos ambos rieron de felicidad, de nuevo se tenían el uno al otro, de nuevo se sentían el uno al otro, su soledad había desaparecido por completo, su vacío ya estaba lleno, y estaba lleno del sentimiento que da significado a este día tan especial, el amor.

-Por cierto Sora.- interrumpió Yamato sus apasionados besos.-… ¿y mi chocolate?

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: Aclaraciones: se supone que durante todo el fic Yamato esta en EEUU y Sora en Tokio por eso cuando el día de San Valentín acaba para Sora empieza para Yamato (no es la magia del Digimundo, es la diferencia horaria… jaja)

Y otra cosa… ¿POR QUÉ YAMATO Y SORA ESTABAN PELEADOS?… pues la respuesta es… no lo se (todos caen a lo anime), la verdad no lo pensé cuando lo escribí, ni le di importancia, supongo que la importancia no esta en el enfado sino en la reconciliación… ¡¡¡oooohhh!!! Que bonito me ha quedado, (lo que hay que decir por no tener imaginación para inventarme una pelea jaja)

Feliz día de San Valentín!!!

¡Gracias por leerlo! **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
